


Shattered

by Zoa



Series: The Reylo Tales: My Collection of Reylo One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on the final trailer, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Is this a FICLET?, My first canonverse fic, Not Beta'd, Star Wars canonverse - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, Trailer Speculation, but there we go, canonverse, don't know if it really counts as that, helmet shattering scene, i was excited, or a one shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoa/pseuds/Zoa
Summary: Based on the final trailer for Star Wars: The Rise of SkywalkerThe aftermath of destroying Vader's helmet





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first canonverse fic can you believe
> 
> an idea hit me and i had to go with it. forgive any major grammatical issues. i was excited and threw this together in like an hour.

Red and blue light flashed together as his grandfather’s helmet shattered into a thousand obsidian pieces, stark against the sterile white floor. As the final shards of Vader’s mask fell to the ground, Kylo reached for his helmet and ripped it off, gasping in air as if his lungs hadn’t taken a breath in a thousand years. He stared at the ruined armor and its pedestal and listened. 

Nothing. 

No voices. No whispers in his head. Just the crackling of his saber amidst the hum of the machines around him. It was over. He was free. 

“Ben.”

Her voice echoed through his body despite how she whispered his forsaken name. A shiver coursed up his spine and he lifted his eyes to her. 

Radiant. She was radiant. Just like in the forest. And Snoke’s throne room. His family’s saber in one hand, a dagger in the other. Ready for anything in true scavenger form. 

“We have to go.” She said. He knew she was right but all he could do was stare at her, his thoughts running rampant until they finally focused on the one fact he’d been avoiding for too long. 

“I should have listened to you,” he croaked and was shocked by how hoarse his own voice was. “On the Supremacy. I’m sorry.”

Rey’s mouth opened then closed into a thin line. “You’ve said it. Now show me.”

With that she turned on her heel and strode for the exit. Kylo’s eyes drifted back to the destroyed helmet and his own cracked one laying lopsided among the black dust. 

Let the past die, he’d said to her. That was the only way she could become what she was meant to be.

Now it was his turn.

It wouldn’t be easy. He had a lot to prove. But his family wasn’t one for taking the easy route anyway.

With a final glance at the black ruins that had tortured him for so long, Ben Solo straightened his shoulders and followed his future. 


End file.
